Screaming
by Mikami95
Summary: Ten years after the brutal events in Hollywood, everything has gone back to normal for Sidney Prescott. Now she lives in Woodsboro with Gale and Dewey. A string of murders occur and now Sidney's stepsister, Ellie, and her friends are being targeted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ****1**

The light switched on and the television came to life. The two girls plopped down on the couch. The girl on the left, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She twirled her hair around her index finger as they watched the horror movie that was on screen. The girl on the right, she had black, curly hair and dark green eyes. She stared in boredom. The girl on screen screamed as the girl started crawling out of the television screen. Immediately after, the screen went to a commercial. The black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Do they really have to cut away from a death scene? I mean, I could understand if it was like an Eli Roth film or something, but The Ring? All it really is a stupid fucked up face!" she argued.

The blonde girl looked over at her and said, "Well maybe because it is on TBS. They would probably think that little kids are watching and they don't wanna scare them too badly." She giggled.

The black haired girl raised her voice saying, "Molly! It is almost two in the morning! If the kids are awake, then they are probably trying to watch the soft core porn provided by Cinemax!"

Molly giggled and replied, "Well, then maybe they are too scared or something. I don't know. I want to watch another movie though." She got up off the couch and pranced over to the stack of DVDs on the coffee table. She grabbed them and pranced back over. She sat down and laid the DVDs out. She continued, "Which one, Hailey? We have Texas Chainsaw Massacre—." Hailey shot her a look and asked, "Which one?"

Molly continued, "Remake?"

Hailey's eyes widened and she screamed, "Don't get me started on stupid fucking Platinum Dunes and that piece of shit Michael Bay! I mean, trashing Friday the 13th like that? What the fuck!"

Molly quickly threw the DVD across the room and continued, "Ok! Sorry! Then there is still SAW, The Grudge, and, my favorite, Stab 7!"

"What the fuck? Hell no to the torture porn, and no stupid ass pale girl. But really? Stab 7? I mean, I could see that you would like Stab or Stab 2, but after that, they just turned to shit." Hailey commented.

Molly frowned and retorted, "But Stab 7 was amazing! I mean the amount of gore, the awesome acting down by Danielle Panabaker, and the fascinating plot. It was just fantastic."

Hailey rolled her eyes and said, "Danielle Panabaker? The queen of remakes right now? I admit, she was the only good part of the horrible Friday the 13th remake and she was good in Mr. Brooks, but why did she do the Crazies? The movie was good don't get me wrong, but she could be a leading lady, instead she ALWAYS wants to get killed. I don't get it. I wouldn't want to be killed in every single movie that I was in."

"Well, maybe she just likes not having all the pressure on her shoulders." Molly shrugged and walked back over to the DVD stack. The home phone rang. They both glanced over to the phone. Molly walked over and picked it up.

She asked, "Hello?"

"Hello." The creepy, mysterious voice intrigued and somewhat frightened her.

She waited a second and finally asked, "Who is this?"

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"Well, who are you trying to call?" she asked.

The voice paused and said, "I think I may have the wrong number. But since I am talking to you, how are you?"

Molly looked down at the phone. Why would he want to talk to her? She continued anyways saying, "I'm fine? I'm trying to have fun with my friend so if you don't excuse me…"

The voice interrupted saying, "You mean Hailey?"

Molly's expression changed dramatically. Who was this? Now the conversation was beginning to frighten her. She asked, "How do you know her name?"

The person didn't answer. All she could hear was breathing. The person finally asked, "Do you want to die tonight, Molly?"

She looked around and hung up the phone. She ran to the window and peered outside. Hailey noticed her and asked, "Who was it?"

"Some psycho. We need to leave now." She said. She grabbed her keys from the counter and started to the door. Hailey was right behind her. Molly grabbed the door handle and flung the door open. They screamed as a person jumped out from the bushes that were planted beside the door. The girl stood there, laughing hysterically.

Molly and Hailey glared at the girl.

Molly screamed, "Jennifer! What the fuck are you doing? Were you making those phone calls?"

Jennifer nodded, still laughing.

Molly smacked Jennifer across the arm and walked back to the living room.

Hailey said, "She is really pissed at you. She thought you were someone that was actually threatening her."

Jennifer stopped laughing and replied, "Well, I am sorry. I was just trying to play a prank on her."

"Don't tell me, tell her."

They walked inside the house and into the living room. Molly was sitting on the couch, staring at the ground. Jennifer walked over to her and said, "I am sorry. I wasn't meaning to scare you. It was a prank."

"Well it wasn't very funny. You know what happened in Woodsboro! Why would anyone do that in this town?"

Jennifer just shrugged her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Molly. Molly smiled and returned the hug.

"Oh goody, the two girls made up!" Hailey said sarcastically.

Molly and Jennifer both laughed at her. Hailey sat down on the couch as they all stared at the television screen. The Ring was back on and the girl was crawling out of the screen. The phone rang. Molly got up grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

Molly looked over at Jennifer who was staring at the screen. Who was this?

"I don't have time for this. Tell me who you are or I'm hanging up." She said.

The person said, "Nice kitchen. I like the knives on the left counter."

Her eyes widened and she looked around. She hung up the phone and asked, "Jenn, did you tell anyone else to call the house?"

Jennifer looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She replied, "Nope. Why?"

"Someone can see us." She answered.

Hailey and Jennifer jumped up and looked out the window. The darkness covered anyone that would be outside. A thump scared them all. All three girls looked up. The noise came from upstairs. Another thump. Molly got up and started walking towards the stairs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hailey asked.

"I have to know what is going on," she replied.

Jennifer called, "Then someone needs to go with you."

"I will go. That way when I save your ass, you will have to pay me back for all of your life." Hailey stated. She got up and walked over to Hailey. Jennifer got up and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and looked around. Hailey and Jennifer walked up the steps slowly and hesitantly. They walked into Molly's bedroom. Molly turned on the light and looked around. No one.

A scream came from downstairs. Molly and Hailey ran to the stairs and called down, "Jennifer? Are you ok?" There was no answer. They timidly paced downstairs. They walked into the kitchen. They screamed as Jennifer lay on the counter, her throat gushing blood. She had a stab wound in her chest. Blood covered most of the counter and some of the floor around her. The killer popped up from behind the counter. The killer was wielding a large hunting knife. Blood covered the blade. The killer wore a long black cloak and a large ghost mask.

The girls screamed and ran towards the door. Ghostface ran from behind the counter towards them. Hailey twisted the door knob, but it was locked. She looked behind her and Ghostface was entering the entryway. Hailey and Molly ran up the stairs. Ghostface grabbed Molly by the hair and pulled her towards him. He shoved the knife into her back. She gave an ear-splitting scream. He yanked the blade out of her back and shoved it back in. He did that repeatedly before throwing her over the railing. She slammed down onto a table in the hallway. The table broke. Molly's body grew limp.

Hailey didn't stop. She ran down the hallway into the backroom. She slammed the door and locked it. She looked around for a way out. She ran to the window and unlocked it. The blade was stabbed through the door. Hailey screamed. She pulled the window upward and climbed out. She looked around, trying to find anyone to help her. But why would anyone be out in the middle of nowhere? She turned back around and Ghostface stood there. He sliced her leg. She screamed and fell backwards off the roof.

She splashed into the pool, falling all the way to the bottom. She floated back to the top and took a breath. She looked up and didn't see him. She quickly climbed out of the pool. The back door opened and the killer walked out. He stood in the porch light staring at Hailey. She had only one thought, she had to run. She ran into the corn crops behind her house. She ran through the crops, glancing back each time to see if he was following her.

Hailey stopped in the middle. She listened for the person. The sound of silence was all she heard. The moon was her only light. She heard a car coming her way. Her heart lifted. There was hope. She may not die tonight! She ran in the direction of the car, running as fast as she could. She was almost sprinting. Hailey came to the edge of the corn crops and looked at the car coming towards her. She smiled. Pain shot through her back. A hand wrapped around her mouth as the blade went deeper into her lower back. Her muffled shrieks and cries for help couldn't escape the hand. The car was only a few feet away. Ghostface shoved her out into the road. The car hit her and blood splattered across the road. Hailey lay a couple feet from where the car had stopped, lying in her own blood, lifeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun shined through the glass door into the white kitchen. A small, teenage girl stood at the counter, spreading butter onto a piece of toast. She clicked the television on and the news was on. Her stepfather must have already been down and gone to work. She was about to turn it when a new report caught her eye.

The reporter, a tall, thin man stood in front of the camera, a microphone in his hand. The reported, "Tragic news has struck the heart of Woodsboro. Three young girls were found brutally murdered this morning by a neighbor who was watching one of the girls why her parent's were away. So far, the police aren't giving us any information at all. Jerry, back to you."

The girl looked at the house before the camera changed back to the anchor. She knew the house; it was the house of Hailey Jenson. She was one of her friends. She was a part of their 'group'. The house phone rang and the girl picked it up.

"Hello?"

The person on the other end was crying. "Ellie, did you hear the news?"

Ellie responded, "Yeah…I just heard."

The other girl started bawling and cried, "I just talked to her yesterday before Molly went over there."

"Sarah, it's going to be ok. I will talk to you more when I see you at school."

"Ok."

She hung up the phone and set it on the counter. She stared down at the piece of toast. In reality, she didn't know if it would be alright. She didn't know anything. All she felt was sorrow…and anger. She wanted the person who did this to get caught and die for what happened to her friend. The bus pulled up outside the gate to the ranch. Ellie picked up her bag and ran out the door and down the dirt road to the gate. She flung the gate open and shut it quickly. She boarded the bus and the bus drove off.

Woodsboro High buzzed with reporters and police officers. Kids roamed the school yard trying to get noticed by the reporters. Ellie stood on the sidewalk looking at all the madness. A hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and twirled around. Sarah stood behind her, eyes puffed up and red from crying. Sarah extended her arms to Ellie and they embraced. Tears slowly fall down Sarah's face.

"It's just so sad. I can't believe that someone would be so sick to do this." Sarah cried.

Ellie replied, "Yeah, I know. I can't believe Hailey is actually gone."

"Why won't they fucking interview me! I have gone to several reporters and no one will even look at me! I was Hailey's friend! I knew her! So why not interview me?" A girl shouted as she stomped over to the two girls.

Sarah wiped her eyes and said, "Probably because they don't want a huge slut in front of their cameras. And you weren't her friend! You hated her!"

"I resent that statement. I did not hate her…I just didn't want to be all BFF's with her. Sorry that you were all in _lesbian_ love with her." The girl retorted.

Sarah glared and yelled, "Fuck you Lindsey! Just because I am a lesbian doesn't mean that I want to fuck every girl I see!"

Lindsey grinned. She said, "I bet you would like to fuck me wouldn't you."

"Not with all the possible STD's you have. I mean, what, you've slept with the whole Football team, Baseball team, and Basketball team. I'm surprised you aren't pregnant yet." Sarah said.

"Haha. You are so funny. Oh my gosh, Sarah stop, you are going to make me piss myself." Lindsey retorted in a sarcastic tone.

Sarah smiled and said, "I'm glad that I could relieve you with some humor."

The bell rang and Ellie gave a sweet sigh. She hated listening to Sarah and Lindsey argue even though she knew they were best of friends. Sarah walked away without saying anything to either of them.

"What's up her ass today?" Lindsey asked.

Ellie turned to Lindsey and looked at her like she was stupid. "Are you kidding me? One of her best friends died last night! Why would you even bring up her liking Hailey? You know she did! This is going to be a hard day on all of us, and sorry that you didn't have the best relationship with Hailey but stop acting like such a bitch to everyone!"

Lindsey's jaw was dropped. This was the first time she had ever heard a single cuss word out of Ellie's pure and innocent mouth. Lindsey hugged Ellie and shouted, "FINALLY! YOU AREN'T PURE!" Everyone around them stopped and looked at them. Lindsey looked at them and said, "Fuck off losers." Everyone walked away. Lindsey grabbed Ellie by the hand and they started walking away.

Lunch came shortly after. Ellie walked into the lunch line with Sarah and Lindsey.

"What is this?" Lindsey asked in disgust as she looked at the slop of brown meat on her tray. Brown juice flooded her tray, seeping into her mashed potatoes and carrots.

Ellie squinted at the menu behind her and said, "I think it supposed to be chicken…"

Lindsey commented, "Chicken is NOT supposed to look like that. Ugh! This school is pathetic."

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked away, a salad in hand. Lindsey gave the lunch lady her money and walked to the table they usually sat at. She was followed by Ellie. Three people sat at the table along with Sarah. Two boys and a girl. The boys sat across from each other and the girl sat right next to Sarah. Ellie sat next to the boy on the left side and Lindsey sat next to the boy on the right.

Lindsey smiled and kissed the boy. "Hey babe." The guy said. Lindsey giggled and said, "Stop it, Trent."

The other boy kissed Ellie on the cheek and smiled. Ellie turned to him and smiled.

Trent said, "So…this feels really awkward…Hailey not sitting here."

Sarah looked down at her salad. The girl gave her a tight squeeze. Sarah mumbled, "Thank you Vanessa."

Vanessa gave her a half smile.

"Have you all been called down to the principal's office yet?" The other boy asked.

Ellie and Lindsey shook their heads no.

"Did they ask you if you owned a knife, Asher?" Trent asked.

Asher nodded and said, "I don't know why they asked that…I mean everyone owns a knife. It's a kitchen utensil."

Vanessa commented, "They asked me if I knew about the murders fifteen years ago."

"Who doesn't know about them?" Trent replied.

"Ellie must be an expert on them…" Lindsey commented.

Ellie glanced at her and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well you being the sister of the whack-job Sidney Prescott and all…"

"Sidney is not a whack-job! And no…she doesn't mention that crap." Ellie shouted.

Lindsey said, "Well excuse me. Sorry that your mother got married to a man whose daughter was one of the sole survivors of murders that are extremely famous in this town. I just thought that she would have said something by now."

"Lindsey, just stop it." Asher said.

The table grew into an awkward silence. No one talked or ate anything. The bell rang and everyone dispersed. Ellie got up and started walking off. Lindsey grabbed her arm and said, "I'm sorry Ellie. I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just thought…"

Ellie cut her off and replied, "You said sorry? Wow…that is a first."

Lindsey laughed and exclaimed, "I have a soul!"

They both laughed. Ellie retorted, "Thank you for the apology. You are forgiven."

"Ok, so I will meet you outside? You're still coming to my house after school right?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside." They walked away from each other, going to different classrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lindsey's house was huge and spacious. Her house had six rooms and was placed on top of a giant hill at least fifteen miles from the school. Her parents had to fight the school board for her to attend. They said that the house wasn't in the school district. Her parent's won. Lindsey and Ellie pulled into the driveway. The car stopped and the engine turned off. They got out of the car and walked into the house.

"You want anything?" Lindsey called from the kitchen. Ellie placed her bag on the ground in Lindsey's room and shouted, "No thanks!"

Lindsey walked up the stairs and into her room. Ellie sat on the side of the bed grabbing books and folders out of her bag.

"What are you doing?" Lindsey asked.

Ellie looked confused and said, "Homework?"

"No. You aren't doing homework at my house. My parents are out of town for a couple of weeks and I can do whatever I want. And we are not wasting our time doing homework like nerds."

Ellie put her books back and asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Lindsey smiled.

Three hours later, the sun was down and the sky was filled with darkness. Lindsey's bedroom was filled with shrieks and screams as the t.v. blared. Even though Lindsey was the captain of the cheerleading squad, she was a huge horror movie nerd. DVD's covered the floor. They were watching A Nightmare on Elm Street remake. Ellie watched the screen as the blonde chick floated to the ceiling and bashed into the walls. Her shirt ripped open as four slash marks appeared on her stomach. Ellie winced at the sight.

"That is so lame. The original was much better." Lindsey commented.

"I don't know, I kind of like the homage they are giving with this scene. I mean the shirt is the same one Johnny Depp wore in the original and it is similar to the same death as Tina from the original." Ellie retorted.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, the guy is retarded. I mean why the fuck would he touch her body? She is obviously dead. And her blood would not have splattered all across the room. It might have splattered on him, but not all over the room!"

The home phone rang. Lindsey walked down the hall and into the office where the phone was located. She picked it up and quickly checked caller ID. The call was private. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"A short tempered teenage girl who really doesn't like prank calls. Bye now."

She hung up the phone and walked back to her room.

Ellie asked, "Who was it?"

"Some little shit trying to do a prank call," she replied.

Lindsey lay back down on the bed and watched the television as the guy got caught by the police. The phone rang again. Lindsey answered, "Hello?"

"Why did you hang up on me?"

"Who is this?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"A friend."

Lindsey started laughing. She knew who it was. "Trent, stop fucking around. Are you calling from work? It's not your break."

"Is Trent the guy with the stupid ass Mohawk?" The person asked.

Lindsey raised her eyebrow and asked, "Well if this isn't…"

"Because I killed him a long time ago." The person interrupted.

Lindsey's eyes widened. Tears welled up in her eyes. She said, "This isn't funny."

Ellie looked over at her, puzzled. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Lindsey put the phone on speaker and the person started laughing.

"Well your boyfriend played the game wrong and he ended up dead…maybe you should learn from his mistake."

Tears spilled over her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. "What the fuck did you do to him!" She shouted.

"Oh, I just shoved a glass shard into his head that is all. He died fast, I assure you."

Lindsey dropped the phone onto the bed and covered her face. Ellie grabbed the phone and shouted, "You better stop this right now! We will call the police!"

"Oh the police will never make it in time. You are about thirteen miles from the police station and there is no way that they would be able to make it before I murder both of you."

Ellie hung up the phone. Creaks from the stairs made them both jump. Ellie got up off the bed and walked into the doorway. The hallway was empty except for family pictures and a vase of flowers. The phone rang again and they both jumped. Ellie answered the phone.

"What do you want!"

"I just want to play a game."

Tears filled her eyes. She was frightened. She asked, "What kind of game?"

"Well I know that you are familiar with the horror movies. So I ask you a couple of questions and if you win, then I will let you live. If you get them wrong, then you die. Easy as that."

"And if we say no?" Ellie asked.

"Then you both die right now."

Ellie sucked in a deep breath of air. Lindsey watched her as she shut the door and locked it. She walked back over to Lindsey and sat down.

"Great…first question. I'll start with an easy one. What superstar made his first screen appearance in Nightmare on Elm Street?"

Ellie smiled, she knew everything about Nightmare on Elm Street…but wait, which version? Remake or original? She had to take a guess. The most famous star to start their career was…

"Johnny Depp," she answered.

"Great! You got the first one right…now on to the second question. Which horror film was the first to show a character in her underwear?"

What the hell kind of question was that?

Lindsey's eyes shined. She smiled and shouted, "Psycho!"

"Correct yet again. Now for the hardest one. In Thirteen Ghosts, from whom did Arthur inherit the family's new house?"

What? No one would know this question! That movie was terrible! And again, which one? The original or remake? They are two very different versions!

"Tick tock!" The person shouted into the phone.

The girls exchanged looks…neither of them knew it.

"You lose." The person said. The phone line went dead. Ellie and Lindsey jumped up from the bed and looked around. The front door squeaked open. Ellie and Lindsey ran to the window and looked out. The door was shutting as they looked out. Lindsey grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1. The phone rang just before she pressed call. Both of them jumped. She answered, "Hello?"

All she heard was breathing. She shouted, "Leave us alone!" She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. The door swung open and Ghostface stood in the doorway. Ellie and Lindsey both screamed. He charged at Ellie. Lindsey jumped across the bed and ran out the door. Ellie dodged his attack and ran for the door. He grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground. She kicked her leg all around and finally kicked him in the shin, making him tumble backwards. She got up and ran out the door and down the steps. She ran for the large wooden door. She turned around and saw him running right behind her. She sped up her pace.

She reached for the door handle and Ghostface shoved her into the door. She fell to the ground and Ghostface pinned her to the floor. He raised his knife above his head. She thrust her fist into his side and he fell off of her. She got up and ran into the kitchen. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran to the other door and shut it and locked it. She looked around, trapped. The only other place to go was the basement and she wasn't going there. Ghostface threw himself into the door, trying to knock it down. Ellie ran to the window behind the massive glass table they had. She unlocked it and pulled it upwards. The door broke down and Ghostface charged at her. She ducked and Ghostface slammed his hand into the window, breaking it. Ellie got up off the ground and started to run. Ghostface grabbed her by her black hair and yanked her towards him. She screamed for help. He picked her up and threw her into the glass table, making it shatter everywhere. Ellie lay there, dazed and in pain. He raised the knife over his head, ready to strike. She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. He grunted as he fell to the ground. Ellie got up off the ground and limped out of the kitchen and down the hall.

In the distance, she heard sirens. She opened the door and ran out into the lawn. She saw red and blue lights coming up the hill. She thanked God. She got up all of her strength and ran down the hill towards them. Tears ran down her face from pain and joy. The cop cars stopped and police officers ran into the house. A tall man with a mustache got out of one of the cars and ran to Ellie.

She screamed, "Dewey!"

Sheriff Dewey held out his arms to Ellie and hugged her. He asked, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"A man, in a ghostface costume, he attacked us! I don't know where Lindsey is! You have to find her! She is in there somewhere!" Ellie exclaimed.

Dewey nodded and ran into the house. A few minutes later, Lindsey walked out of the door, unharmed. She ran to Ellie and hugged her, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reporters circled like vultures outside of the hospital, waiting for any bit of information. A car pulled up and the reporters went crazy. Sidney stepped out of the car and looked around. She removed a strand of her brown hair from her eyes. She was wearing jeans and a gray shirt. Reporters ran to her immediately and started asking all kind of questions. She ignored them and moved up the steps of the hospital and entered through the door. She walked up to the nurse and asked for the room number of Ellie Prescott. The nurse told her room 143. Sidney walked to the elevators and went up. Police officers swarmed the halls. She walked down the hall and into the room. Ellie sat in the hospital bed surrounded by her mother, Andrea, Sidney's father, Neal, and Dewey. Gale sat in a chair in the corner.

Gale smiled as Sidney entered. She got up and hugged Sidney.

"What happened, Ellie?" Dewey asked.

"Well, Lindsey and I were watching a couple of horror movies and we started getting these creepy phone calls. The person finally told Lindsey that he wanted to play a game and that her boyfriend, Trent Lockwood, had already 'lost the game' and was killed." Ellie explained.

Dewey whispered to one of the police officers in the room and he and a couple of others quickly ran out.

Ellie continued, "He started quizzing us over horror movies and we got one wrong. He said we had lost and we heard the front door open. The next thing we knew was that the phone rang and the door busted open. Lindsey ran and the killer chased after me. He chased me into the kitchen were we fought and he slammed me into their glass kitchen table. After that, he almost killed me, but I kicked him and ran out. I heard the sirens and ran towards you all."

Andrea was crying and Neal was holding her.

Dewey gave a warm smile and said, "Well thank you, Ellie. I'm glad that you are safe."

He motioned for Gale and Sidney to meet him outside. They all walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Dewey told the other police officers out in the hall to go get coffee. They dismissed quickly.

Dewey turned to Gale and Sidney and asked, "So what do you think?"

Sidney said quickly, "I think that it is happening again and my stepsister was almost butchered." Tears welled up in her eyes. Gale put her arm around Sidney.

"But why after all this time?" Gale asked.

"Maybe because of the fifteenth anniversary? That would be my only guess." Dewey responded.

They stood there in silence, thinking of why this was happening again. A scream startled them. One of the police officers came running down the hallway with Lindsey. She was holding her phone in her hand, tears streaming down her face.

"What is wrong?" Dewey asked.

Lindsey thrust the phone into Dewey's hand and he pressed play. It was a video message. It showed Trent running down the halls of his house. He ran into a room and the killer barged in after him. The killer swung at Trent, cutting his shirt open. Trent punched the killer and the killer fell to the ground. Trent ran to a nearby window and tried opening it. The killer ran after him and smashed Trent's face into the window, making it shatter. The killer moved the camera to Trent's face, showing the blood glimmer in the broken glass stuck in his face. Trent opened his mouth and begged for the killer to leave him alone. The killer shoved Trent's head down onto a shard of glass, instantly killing him. Blood dripped down the window sill.

Sidney and Gale looked away, revolted. Dewey scrolled up, seeing who the text message was from…it was private. He deleted it quickly and gave the phone back to Lindsey, who was still bawling into the police officers arms. More screams came from the room. They ran inside and Ellie threw her phone onto the bed. Andrea covered her daughters eyes from the horrifying video of Trent. Dewey grabbed it and deleted it as well. Another text message appeared, again from a private caller.

Dewey opened the text and read it, Sidney and Gale peeking over his shoulder.

_Sidney's next._

Sidney looked away. Why was this happening again? Ten years of peace and now…they are happening again. Sidney ran out of the room and down the hallway to the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ellie walked out of the hospital with eight stitches. Reporters swarmed around her like buzzards on a dead animal carcass. Gale pushed them away from her.

She shouted, "Shut the fuck up!" All the reporters silenced at once. She continued, "Ellie Prescott has been some tough shit the past couple of hours and she doesn't need anymore coming from you bastards, so just go away."

The reporters stared at her like she was God…well she may have been. One of the reporters shouted out, "Gale Weathers!" All of the reporters started buzzing again. Gale rolled her eyes and pushed them away as Ellie descended down the steps and into her stepfather's car.

Sidney sat in her car in the hospital parking lot just thinking about how everything had changed and suddenly…it was all gone. Now not only is she being targeted…so is her stepsister and her friends. More people are losing their lives because of her.

Tapping broke her out of her trance. She looked over and out the driver side window and saw Gale standing there. She gave half a smile and went over to the other side. She got in the car and shut the door quietly.

"What do you want Gale? I would rather be alone right now."

"I know, Sidney. I know that you thought it was all over…I thought it was all over. But you shouldn't blame yourself for what has happened in the past and what is happening now. None of this is your fault." Gale explained.

Sidney turned to her and said, "Really? Because I believe everywhere I have gone some fucked up lunatic has found me and started murdering the people closest to me."

"Exactly! A fucked up lunatic…not you." Gale exclaimed.

Sidney placed her head on the steering wheel and let tears roll down her face. She said, "I wish none of this would have ever happened. None of it! Tatum would still be here…Hallie would still be here, Derek, Randy, everyone that we knew would still be here."

"I know…but you can't change what someone else is doing." Gale patted her on the back and got out of the car. Sidney sat there, thinking of all the people that have lost their lives because of her…all the people that she cared for. Tatum…Derek…Hallie…Randy…maybe Kincaid would still wanted to have married her if she wasn't so fucked up…

Her phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Sidney."

She raised her head and looked around. "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want…but unlike all of the previous people that have tried to take down the all mighty Sidney Prescott, I will succeed."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"All in good time…all in good time."

The phone line went dead. Sidney started the car and drove as fast as she could out of there.

The next day, school was out for a three day weekend. Sarah, Vanessa, Asher, Ellie, and Lindsey sat out on Ellie's porch. Lindsey's eyes were red and puffy from crying and Ellie was bruised and hurt. Asher and Ellie sat in a swing that sat to the side of the porch. Sarah sat on top of the railing. Vanessa stood by the door. Lindsey sat on the steps, looking over the grass. No one was in miles of the house. It was secluded…it was peaceful…until now. Now it felt creepy and eerie.

"I can't believe he is gone…" Asher commented, looking down at the porch wood.

Vanessa nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't believe that we are being targeted by a psychopath." Sarah said.

"That video was some fucked up shit." Vanessa said.

The thought made Lindsey start crying again. She put her head on her legs as she silently weeped.

"So…who do you think is next?" Sarah asked, somewhat fearful that it may be her.

Ellie looked up at her and asked, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I don't want to die!" Sarah shouted.

Ellie rolled her eyes and looked back down at the porch.

The group grew silent and awkward. No one knew what to believe except two things. Someone was stalking them, picking them off one by one, and that one of them could be doing this. Ellie got up off the swing and walked inside.

Sidney sat at the table, staring into a glass of warm tea. Ellie sat down across from her. Sidney looked up and gave a warm smile.

"Can I ask you something personal, Sidney?"

"Sure." Sidney replied.

Ellie hesitated and said, "How…how did it happen? I mean, no one talks about it…and since you know, I am on the chopping block, I would want to know how this all started and go all Nancy Drew and try to stop it."

Sidney gave a hesitant laugh. She said, "However is doing this…they won't stop unless they kill us all…or we kill them. That is the one thing that I have learned from my past experiences."

Ellie lowered her eyes and said, "So….what happened?"

"Well…the first time, when this all started, I was your age. I was a senior in high school and all I knew at the beginning was that a girl that I had sat by in one of my classes…she was murdered. After that, my dad went away on business and that night, my friend, Tatum, Dewey's sister, was supposed to come pick me up. Well she was later than she thought. The killer attacked me, but I made it away and alerted the police. That is when my boyfriend came through the window and a phone dropped out of his pocket…so I immediately suspected him."

Ellie stared at her with great interest. Sarah walked through the door and sat next to Ellie. Vanessa had gone home and Lindsey went with her. Asher walked in and sat next to Ellie also.

Sidney continued, "The killer called me that night telling me that I had accused the wrong person. The next day at school, everyone was wearing a Ghost-faced costume, thinking it was funny to scare me. That day, school was cancelled and my friend, and Tatum's boyfriend, Stu, held a party. That night…Tatum was murdered. After most of the people had left, me and Billy were in a room alone and the killer attacked us, stabbing Billy and chasing me out the attic window. I found Tatum with her head smashed in the garage door."

All three of them winced at the thought of seeing someone like that.

"Then after that, Billy stumbled down the stairs alive and he shot Randy…tricking me. He and Stu were the killers. With the help of Gale and the not dead Randy, I killed them both."

Sarah's eyes were almost popping out of her head. She said, "I have heard so many stories…but now I actually know the truth! I have heard that you went insane and killed them, that your dad killed them, that your mom was a whore and someone's dad killed them…but not that your BOYFRIEND killed them. Wow…that is crazy."

Sidney said, "And that is just the beginning."

"There is more?" Sarah asked.

Sidney nodded her head and continued, "Two years after that, two students from my college were murdered at a Stab premiere. After that, a girl named CiCi was killed and soon after that, I was attacked once again. Gale and Dewey figured out that the killer was copying the murders from Woodsboro…but Randy ended up being the next victim. It was all very stressful and I had to leave. My friend Hallie was going with me. We were going somewhere so that I could hide and maybe all the murders would stop…but the killer attacked us on the way there, killing both my body guards…and Hallie. Then Derek, my boyfriend, and his friend Mickey trapped me. Mickey told me that Derek was his partner…then shot him. The second killer came out and it was Billy's mom. She shot Mickey who shot Gale. Cotton, the guy I accused of killing my mom, had been around the campus this whole time and heard me struggling and he found me, almost dead by Billy's mom. He killed her and Gale was alright."

"Wow…you went through so much." Ellie said.

"And there is still more. There was a killer in California where your mom met my dad, Ellie. The killer was killing off people from Stab 3 and leaving photos of my mother. The killer ended up being my half brother…Roman. He blamed my mom for abandoning him. So yeah…that is the story." Sidney concluded.

They all stared at Sidney. They had all heard rumors and different versions of the story…but now they know the truth. So how was doing this? Someone with a vengeance against one of them? Or someone in the group. What if it was someone at that very table? Everyone was a suspect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Night approached and everyone was at the Prescott Ranch now. Sidney, Dewey, Gale, Neal, Andrea, Ellie, Sarah, Asher, and both detectives, Lockland and Harrison. Detective Harrison was a tall man with a slight tan. He was muscular and had slick black hair. But as a person, he was one of the most sweet and caring people on the planet. Lockland was a strict, down to business, type of guy. He just wanted to catch whoever was doing this and go back home to his wife and children.

The ranch house was huge and was three stories. Neal and Andrea bought it when Sidney moved back into town. They got it for a very low price. I had at least ten rooms with four being spacious family rooms. But at night, the house would get really eerie and mysterious. Sidney, Gale, and Andrea sat at the table, each holding a black coffee mug. Lockland and Harrison were outside, patrolling the yard. Neal and Dewey were in the living room, staring blankly at the television. The three kids were upstairs in Ellie's room.

"Why is everyone here? Aren't there others they could be watching after?" Asher asked.

Ellie looked up from her laptop and said, "Well since I got the text that Sidney was next, they are trying to keep us safe. But Dewey has his deputies watching Lindsey and Vanessa."

Asher just nodded and looked out the window. He looked down nervously. Ellie knew something was wrong. She looked back down and scrolled down the page of her Facebook. Many people were saying that both Lindsey and herself made the whole thing up, others were saying that the killer is targeting people from her group, and some said that they wished Lindsey and her had died.

"Guess you don't know the true feelings of people until you read it on facebook." Ellie mumbled.

Sarah stared at her cell phone screen, scrolling up and down.

Asher turned and started to walk out Ellie's door. He said, "I have to go." Before either of them could say anything, he walked out and left. Sarah looked at Ellie with a confused look. Ellie just shrugged and they both went back to doing what they were doing.

An instant message appeared on Ellie's screen. She agreed and opened the window.

_Hello Ellie._

She typed back:

_Who is this?_

She watched the screen, waiting for the next message to appear. The message appeared a few minutes later.

_Your room is very pretty. I like the silver comforter._

Ellie got up from her desk and looked around. She ran to the window and looked outside. She saw the two detectives patrolling. Sarah looked up and saw Ellie.

"What are you looking at?" Sarah asked.

"He is here. He can see inside my bedroom." Ellie responded.

Sarah jumped up off the chair and looked around. She crouched down and quickly swept the comforter and sheets up and peered under the bed. Nothing except a couple of boxes. Ellie walked over to the closet and swung the closet door open. Only clothes. She shut the door and ran out of the room. Sarah followed her. They ran down the steps and into the living room.

Ellie blurted out, "The killer is here. He told me that he could see my bedroom. Dewey hopped up off the couch and pulled out his gun. He ran out the front door and got both detectives.

Andrea, Sidney, and Gale walked into the living room.

"What is going on?" Andrea asked.

Ellie replied, "The killer is here."

Sidney instantly ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She reached under her bed and grabbed a small silver pistol and checked to make sure it was loaded. It was. She ran back down the steps and returned to the group. Harrison and Lockland were standing in the living room, peeking out the windows, holding their guns in their hands. Ellie and Sarah were huddled in the middle next to Neal and Andrea. A creak came from upstairs and everyone looked up. Lockland looked at Harrison and they both nodded their heads. Lockland approached the steps and ran up the stairs. Everyone looked cautiously around. A thud made Ellie and Sarah jump.

A grunt and a sigh made Harrison look around the corner towards the steps. His eyes widened and he ran to the steps. Everyone ran over to the entry way and saw Lockland swinging from the second story banister, stab wounds in his chest. Ellie screamed. Harrison stood in front of Lockland and slowly turned around. Blood was pouring down his clothes and everyone screamed. His throat was sliced open and blood was dripping down his mouth. Ghostface pushed him over and looked at the group. Ellie, Sarah, Gale, and Sidney ran for the kitchen. Andrea grabbed the door knob and pulled, but the door was locked. Ghostface rushed at them.

Dewey screamed, "Run!" Ghostface tackled him to the ground. Dewey punched Ghostface in the face and he fell to the floor. Dewey got up, but the killer stabbed him in the back of the leg. Neal pushed Andrea to the kitchen where Gale was shouting Dewey's name. Tears streaked her face. Ghostface jumped up and plunged the blade into the back of Dewey's head. Dewey's eyes grew wide and blood began seeping down the corners of his mouth. Gale screamed in terror. Andrea grabbed her by the arm and they ran. Ghostface ripped the blade from Dewey's scalp and ran directly for Neal. The killer stabbed the knife into Neal's chest. Neal screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Ghostface repeatedly stabbed the knife into his chest until Neal grew limp.

The five girls ran into the kitchen and out the back door. Ghostface broke down the door and Andrea and Sidney jumped. Andrea pushed Sidney out the door and shut it. Sidney screamed for Andrea, but she didn't listen. Ghostface approached her and grabbed her by the neck. Andrea spit at Ghostface. The killer shoved the knife into Andrea's body, tearing through her flesh easily and cutting through the wooden door. Sidney screamed as she peered through the side window. Ghostface yanked the blade out of the door and let Andrea fall to the ground, blood quickly forming around her. Ghostface looked at Sidney through the glass. She turned and ran for the group.

The group was hidden in the barn. Everything was dark and no one could see a thing. The barn door slowly opened. Ellie and Sarah were ducked behind a bale of hay. Sidney and Gale were standing by the door, waiting with shovels in their hands. They both swung and the other two girls jumped up. But it wasn't Ghostface.

"Hey!" Asher screamed out.

Ellie ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"I heard the screaming and everything…I was just down the road. I called the police and they are on their way." He continued.

Sidney looked at him suspiciously. She said, "But you left about thirty minutes ago…you should be almost home by now…"

Gale and Sidney exchanged looks of suspicion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The police station was roaming with reporters and cops. Sidney sat outside, waiting to be interrogated. Sarah was in their right now. Ellie was in another room. Sidney looked down at the ground. Gale sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her. Tears instantly formed in their eyes. Sidney turned to her and hugged Gale.

"I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me, Dewey would still be alive."

Gale propped Sidney up to look in her eyes and she said with a stern, motherly voice, "Sidney, this was NOT your fault. Do not say that again." For a second, Sidney saw a side of Gale that she had never seen. A side that showed motherly love towards Sidney. But then she was right back to her old bitchy self. "We're gonna find this fucker and beat his ass in just like all the rest."

Sidney asked, "But how? We don't even know who is doing this!" she slumped down into the seat and murmured, "I wish Randy was still here…"

Gale's eyes widened and she jumped up. "Does Martha still live in town?"

Sidney raised her eyebrow and nodded her head. Gale grinned and said, "Well she is Randy's sister…do you think she would know the rules? They usually helped…"

"I don't know, maybe? We could give it a shot."

Gale grabbed Sidney's hand and started pulling her for the back exit. She slammed the door open and walked outside with Sidney right behind her. The door shut and a small woman stood behind it with her camera man right behind her. It was the same reporter who hounded Gale earlier. Gale rolled her eyes and muttered words no one could understand.

"Sidney! Please just answer a few questions!" she shouted.

Gale glared at her and shouted, "Leave her the fuck alone!"

"Oh hush Gale Weathers. You are a failed reporter who failed at her career and should just stay at home in pity. I bet your husband Dewey would agree."

Gale was pissed. She threw her fist into the side of the reporters face and spit at her yelling, "Bitch, I was around a lot longer before your dumbass ever came around…so back the FUCK UP!" She grabbed Sidney's hand and walked away, leaving the reporter staring at them with an open mouth.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the Meeks household. Sidney and Gale got out of the car and walked up to the door. Sidney rang the doorbell and seconds later, Martha opened the door. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sidney.

"Sidney!" She threw her arms around Sidney and hugged her tightly.

Sidney laughed and replied, "Hello Martha."

"I missed you! Hi Gale! Where is Dewey?" she asked.

Gale tried to keep from crying just at the mention of his voice.

Sidney asked, "Have you heard of the murders?"

Martha nodded her head. Sidney continued, "Well…Dewey was killed."

Martha's eyes grew wide. She looked at Gale and gave her a hug. She said, "I'm so sorry!"

Gale just nodded.

"So why are you all here?" Martha asked.

Sidney said, "Well Martha, we were wondering if you would help us try and figure out who the killer is."

"Sure. I will do anything to help. Come on in."

Sidney and Gale entered the house and walked into the living room. It was nicely decorated.

Martha asked, "So what do you all need help with?"

"Martha, do you know much about horror movies? I mean as much as your brother?" Gale asked.

"Of course! He taught me all about them before he left for college."

"Well we were wondering what the rules are…for a fourth installment." Sidney replied.

"Hmm…well fourth installments are kind of tricky. There aren't many unless you count the horribly clichéd Halloweens or Nightmare on Elm Streets…but there are rare cases were the fourth is almost as good as the original. Its kind of like the fourth installments go back to the roots of everything. Maybe he had something stashed away."

Martha got up from the chair and walked down the hallway to Randy's old room. Sidney and Gale followed her. They entered Randy's room and it was decorated in all sorts of horror movie posters and cut outs and autographs. Martha walked over to a small wooden chest in the corner of the room. She flipped it open and looked down into it. She grabbed a large, over-filled binder from the bottom and shut the chest. They all walked back into the living room and Martha flipped open the binder.

"This is where Randy kept all his horror movie knowledge. He documented it all in this binder," Martha informed.

She flipped to a tab which was documented FOURTH. She quickly skimmed it and then looked back at Sidney and Gale.

She said, "Ok, so most fourth installments are rare and even more rare at being good. Usually if they plan a movie, they stop at a trilogy and keep it as is. But some just like to go on and on. You know, for the money. He doesn't have many because he knew they were REALLY bad.

The main character is usually the first to go.

There is an unexpected twist.

The killer is not expected. Usually someone who you thought and then dismissed.

"So those are the rules he has for them."

Gale and Sidney looked at each other. That didn't really help…

Martha gasped and quickly turned to another page.

Sidney asked, "What is it, Martha?"

"He has something specifically for you Sidney," she passed the binder to Sidney. Sidney grabbed the binder and read the page. At the top, it was titled REBOOT. It was a letter.

_Dear Sidney,_

_ Well, hopefully you are still alive. And if you are reading this, then I guess you are, BUT you are also in trouble yet again. Now, if the fourth installment rules didn't help or helped very little, then there is another possibility. There is a possibility that the killer could be trying to remake the killings. If so, then there are rules for them._

_The 'characters' are more rebellious than the previous set. Either there will be a bunch of nudity or drugs or something like that._

_There is an unexpected back story to the killer. Somehow, they are tied to the original killings._

_The killer will stop at nothing to reach his target…which doesn't exactly mean you Sidney._

_Now if the killer is targeting new kids, then that means that he/she is after them, but still after you at the same time. So Sidney, be careful and be safe. And one more piece of advice, everything is unexpected. Nothing is what it seems. Just remember that._

_Randy._

Sidney put the letter down and looked up at Martha and Gale. She said, "Ok. Thank you, Martha. This has helped a lot."

"No problem, Sid."

They all got up and started walking for the door. Martha called after them, "Hey!" They looked back at her. She continued, "Be careful." They both nodded and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sidney pulled up into her driveway. Her house was small and secluded on the edge of Woodsboro. She had just dropped Gale off and she needed to be alone and in somewhere she knew was safe. The house looked creepy from the outside, being surrounded by woods, but on the inside, it was safe. The door was locked with four locks and a keypad which she only knew the combination to. She had security cameras all along the house and she has three security systems. No one would be able to come around without Sidney knowing. Sidney pulled into the garage and shut it. She walked inside the house and quickly checked the security cameras from the past couple of days. Nothing but quietness.

She sat on the couch and stared at the family photo she has on her coffee table. There were two pictures. One of her mother, her father, and herself and another one of Andrea, Ellie, her father, and herself. Now all of them were dead except Ellie and herself. She had no one to comfort her. Dewey was gone. Gale was an emotional wreck. She had no real friends. She was alone.

The phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Sidney."

Sidney looked around. "How did you get this number?"

"More like how did I get into the house."

Her eyes widened. She grabbed a gun from underneath the coffee table. She got up from the couch and looked around. "Where the fuck are you?"

"Right here."

Ghostface jumped out of the closet. Sidney fell backwards and shot the gun. Nothing came out. Ghostface opened his hand and bullets fell to the ground. Sidney stared in disbelief. She threw the gun at him and ran down the hallway to the bedroom. She looked over her shoulder and he was right behind her. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran to the window and tugged on it. It wasn't budging. She looked back at the door and it was starting to crack. Sidney looked up and saw that the window was locked. She quickly unlocked it and opened the window. She climbed out and looked around. Where is she going to go? The door busted open and she looked back. Ghostface ran to the window. Sidney grabbed the top of the roof and started climbing. Ghostface grabbed her ankle and tugged. She screamed and let go of the shingle. She fell backwards off the roof.

Sidney looked around, dazed. The darkness shielded everything from sight. Finally everything focused and Sidney looked around. Ghostface wasn't in the window anymore. She looked towards the backdoor and a shadow grew through the glass. Sidney got up and stumbled into the woods behind her. She ran behind a tree and looked over to the edge of the woods. Ghostface scanned the woods for her. He started walking her way. She ran silently deeper into the woods. She stopped behind another tree and tried to slow her breathing. She looked back and saw no one. But she couldn't stop. She had to keep going. The road wasn't that far ahead. She looked back and Ghostface came into view. She quickly turned back around and waited. Almost ready to run, she looked back to see Ghostface looking for her again.

Her eyes grew wide as a buzzing in her pocket started going off. Her phone rang to full volume. She looked back and saw Ghostface look in her direction. They locked eyes for a second. He began running towards her. Sidney grabbed her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She yelled into the phone, "Help!"

"Sidney? What's going on?" Gale asked.

Sidney started to run when Ghostface grabbed her arm and through her into the tree. Sidney dropped the phone into the leaves that covered the ground. Ghostface raised the knife above Sidney's chest. She grabbed his arm and pushed him away from her. She ran in the direction of the road. Ghostface grabbed her ankle and tugged. She fell into the leaves and twisted around. She kicked Ghostface in the face and he let go over her. She got up and ran for the road. The road got closer and closer into view. She got to the edge of the woods and saw headlights coming around the corner. Sidney ran into the road and waved her arms for the person to stop.

The car stopped in front of her and she saw that it was Gale. Sidney jumped into the car and shouted for Gale to drive to the police department. The car sped off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, the rest of the group met up at Gale's house. The house was big…but it had one major flaw. Every year, the Woodsboro carnival is hosted right next to the house. It was the only space big enough to put everything. They all sat around inside the house, just sitting there. Everyone was suspicious of one another.

"Ok, I'm gonna go ahead and say what we are all thinking. I think that the killer is someone in this room," Sarah said.

They all looked at her. Ellie asked, "Why would you say that?"

"You know everyone is thinking it. We are all thinking that it is a very big possibility that someone in this very room could be the killer. I mean, why would the killer only be targeting us?"

Everyone grew silent. That was a major possibility. Everyone was a suspect. At dawn, the group grew restless. Vanessa went home along with Asher. Sarah, Lindsey, and Ellie sat in the living room staring at the television screen, watching the news on anything about the murders.

Sidney walked outside and sat on the porch. She wondered what it would be like if her mother didn't have an affair with Billy's dad. Would her mother and father still be together? Would her and Billy be married? Where would Tatum be? Would had even known Hallie and Derek? Rustling in backyard made her jump slightly. She walked over to the gate and stopped.

"H-Hello?" She called out. No one replied. She pushed open the gate and Ghostface stood there. She grabbed the door handle quickly and slammed it shut. She locked it and ran to the front. She jumped up onto the porch and turned the doorknob. It had locked behind her. She banged on the door. "Open the door! Hurry!" She turned as Ghostface turned the corner of the house. The door opened and Sidney ran inside. She slammed the door shut and locked it. The knife slashed through the door, inches away from her face. Lindsey, Sarah, and Ellie screamed. Sarah led Ellie and Lindsey into Gale's office and they shut and locked the door. Gale and Sidney ran up the stairs and into separate rooms. Gale ran into the master bedroom and Sidney ran into the bathroom. When she did that, she knew she was screwed.

The door broke down and she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Sidney looked up above the shower. There was a small window. Maybe big enough for her to fit through. She climbed up onto the bathtub rim and pushed the window open. The window led to the roof. Great…she had to climb out onto the roof yet again. The spare bedroom next to the bathroom opened. He was close. She grabbed a hold of one of the shingles and hoisted herself up onto the roof. She shut the window and looked around. She walked over to the front of the house and looked around. No one was there. She walked to the back of the house. Again, no one. Where were the others? Was Gale still in the bedroom? The bathroom door slammed open and Sidney heard the window smash. Ghostface climbed out onto the roof. Sidney had only one option. She had to jump. She jumped down and landed on the lawn. She looked up and saw Ghostface looking down at her. Gale, Sarah, Lindsey, and Ellie called out to her, "Sidney! Get up!" She looked over to the gate and saw Ellie peeking through. She ran over to the gate and they all looked up on the roof. Nothing.

"Where do we go?" Sarah asked.

"There are the carnival grounds. That is the only thing that is secluded and where we can wait for the police," Gale answered.

That was the best place. They all ran down the street towards the carnival grounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They got to the gate of the carnival grounds and it was locked. But there was a small hole in the gate a couple of feet away. They all climbed through and looked around. At night, without all the lights and with all the trash blowing around, the place looked like the creepiest place you could possibly imagine. They walked slowly through the carnival grounds, taking notice in every creak and snap in the whole place.

"Hey!"

The whole group jumped at the voice. Asher appeared from behind a corndog shack.

Ellie asked, "What are you doing here Asher?"

"I come here almost every night. It is really peaceful here if you can imagine it."

"Oh whatever! It is clearly you! You're the killer!" Lindsey shouted.

Asher glared at her. But this glare wasn't his usual glare…it was darker, more sinister. Like someone just figured out his secret. "I resent that accusation," he said bluntly.

Ellie didn't know what to believe. Something told her that it was true. But it was also the boy that she had loved since middle school.

"Don't believe their lives, Ellie."

She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Could the boy that she loved and knew really kill all of their friends? He could barely kill a fly and he was afraid of spider…could he really be the killer? Something in the pit of her stomach told her that he wasn't the killer. She smiled back at him. Ghostface approached behind him. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "Watch out!"

Asher twirled around and barely missed the blade of the knife. Asher punched the killer in the face and kicked his leg, making him fall to the ground. "Run!" he shouted.

Asher, Ellie, and Sarah ran one way and the other three ran in the opposite direction. Asher led them deeper into the center of the carnival grounds. They finally stopped and looked around. Ghostface wasn't following them. Ellie hugged Asher and whispered in his ear, "I knew that you weren't the killer." Asher's expression turned dark again. He reached for something in his pocket. Ellie let go of him and asked, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He pulled out a knife and Ellie's eyes grew wide. She muttered, "It was you…" He shook his head and shouted, "Duck!" Ellie did as obeyed and fell to the ground. The knife he held in his hand flew past her and she looked who was behind her. It was Sarah. She was holding a knife in her hand and she ducked just as the blade was about to make contact with her body. She ran at Asher and before he could make his move, she stabbed the knife into his side. Asher gasped and looked down at the blood tripping from his wound. Sarah twisted the blade and yanked it out of his body. Asher shut his eyes and fell to the ground. Sarah turned to Ellie who was still on the ground.

She smiled and wiped the blade clean of the blood. She asked, "Surprised?"

Ellie's mouth gaped open. The only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Why?"

"Really? That is the only thing that you can think of? Why not, I'm gonna kill you for killing my boyfriend or something better than just a simple stupid ass why. Oh wait, isn't this where the killer is supposed to explain their motive? Oh well, this is 2011, no one needs motives anymore."

Ellie got up off the ground and started running. Sarah rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Are you really gonna run?" Ellie turned the corner. Sarah sighed and shouted, "You aren't gonna get far! I'm gonna kill you either way!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tears dripped down Ellie's face as she ran past the rides and games. She peeked over her shoulder and she saw Sarah running after her. She turned the corner and it was a dead end. She looked around and there was only one escaped. There was a door heading into a haunted house attraction. It was her only chance. Sarah's shadow approached the wall. She opened the door and quickly ran in. She shut the door and looked around. She started walking down the halls, looking for the other exit. She turned the corner and saw fake, plastic zombies attached to the wall. It popped out and screamed in her face. Ellie screamed and fell backwards. The lights turned on and she heard a cart coming her way. It would lead her to the exit.

She looked around; making sure Sarah was nowhere near. The cart approached and started trailing down the rails. The zombie jumped out again and folded back into the wall. She followed the cart down the rail until she finally saw the end of the ride. She looked around again. Sarah was nowhere to be seen. She ran out of the ride and into the night air. Something grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down to the ground. She looked up and Sarah peered down at her, smiling. Ellie screamed, trying to pull away from her killer.

Sarah hoisted her up to her feet and put the knife up to Ellie's neck. Tears spilled over Ellie's eyelids.

"Please don't do this Sarah! I know you! You are my best friend! Why are you doing this?" Ellie pleaded.

Sarah whispered into her ear, "You wanna know why? Because, your stepsister, she killed my father. That's right. Now, you all will pay for the childhood I missed," her voiced started to crack and tears welled up in her eyes, "the childhood I deserved!"

She raised the knife above Ellie's neck. Ellie screamed out one last time before the blade entered her neck, cutting off her air, and finally, draining her of the last bit of life she had. Ellie's eyes shut and her body became limp. Sarah tossed Ellie's body to the side and stared down at her. She had just killed her best friend. The friend she had known since she had arrived in Woodsboro one year ago. One year ago, she decided that she would kill Sidney Prescott and anyone else that got in her way…including Ellie.

Sarah raised her head and wiped her tears. She wiped the knife off and looked around. Sidney, Gale, and Lindsey shouldn't be far. Her accomplice should have gone to the rendezvous point which was at the parking garage. She walked off, leaving Ellie's dead body on the ground as blood swarmed around her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sidney, Gale, and Lindsey ran up the ramp to the top of the parking garage. Ghostface was right behind them. They slammed the double doors and shoved a wooden plank between the door handles. That wouldn't keep him long, so they needed to find another way down. They grabbed their phones out and each dialed 9-1-1. Lindsey's phone vibrated and it was a private text video message. She was afraid to see what it was since the last one was of Trent's death. She viewed the message and it was of Ellie's death. She screamed and dropped the phone down. The phone shattered. Gale and Sidney turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Sidney asked frantically.

Lindsey muttered, "E-Ellie's dead…"

Sidney's eyes widened. Tears instantly spilled over her eyelids. Now…she was truly alone. She had no one else. The door broke and Ghostface stormed up.

"Well, well, well. Now, the great and powerful Sidney Prescott has nowhere to run."

"Fuck off!" Sidney shouted.

Ghostface looked at her, "That is not the way you want to talk to the person who is about to take your life. I mean, maybe some begging for you life or something like that."

Sidney replied, "No. I'm done with this. If you want me, come get me."

Footsteps from the doorway dismayed everyone. They all looked at the door. It was Sarah. She held a gun in her hand.

Ghostface laughed as Sarah approached him. She put her arm around his shoulder. "You can reveal yourself now," she whispered into his ear. Ghostface took off the mask to reveal that it wasn't a guy. It was another girl. It was Vanessa. Everyone had basically forgotten about her during all this time and didn't really suspect her. Vanessa smiled at all of them.

"I'm guessing you all kind of forgot about me as a suspect didn't you."

Lindsey asked, "But why? We were your friends!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and said, "I already explained this. But since you weren't there. Sidney killed my father. But at the time, I didn't really know he was my father. See, when Stu and Tatum first got together, they pretty much had sex every hour. Well, you know what happens then. My father wanted to keep me, but Tatum just wasn't ready. So they gave me up for adoption. A couple of weeks before the first murders occurred, Stu contacted me and told me everything. It was kind of poetic in a way. So, when I finally got back here one year ago, I decided that I would kill Sidney Prescott no matter what it took or whoever got in my way…even if that meant killing some people that were my friends."

"I was just a helper," smiled Vanessa.

Sarah continued, "Yes, I need someone to help me. Someone no one would think of. That way I would be in the middle of it all and not be suspected," she turned to Vanessa and smiled, "But now that everything is out in the open, I don't really need you anymore."

Vanessa scooted to the edge of the building. Sarah pointed the gun at her and shot it three times. Vanessa fell backwards off the building. Sarah looked back at the other three and smiled. She shot Gale in the stomach. Gale jumped backwards with a grunt. She fell over the side, landing on a trash can. Sidney screamed Gale's name. Sarah shot Lindsey in stomach as well and she fell to the ground of the roof. Sarah pointed the gun at Sidney and pulled the trigger…but nothing came out. No more bullets. Sarah through the gun down and grabbed the knife from her pocket. She lunged at Sidney and pushed her to the ground. Sidney punched her and pushed her over. Sarah stabbed the knife into Sidney's arm. Sidney screamed out in pain. Sarah twisted the blade inside her arm. Sidney elbowed her in the face. Sarah let go of the knife. Sidney pulled the blade out of her arm and raised it over Sarah's neck. She thrust it down. Sarah dodged the blade and pushed Sidney off of her. Sarah grabbed the knife and got up off the ground. She kicked Sidney in the side. Sidney grunted in pain. Sarah sat on top of her and slowly pushed the blade into Sidney's side.

Sidney screamed in pain as Sarah twisted the blade as it slowly dug deeper and deeper into her side. Sarah yanked the blade out of Sidney's side and stabbed it into her side again. Sidney looked up at her, sweat beaded across her forehead.

"Sidney Prescott…the girl who had survived three killing sprees. She is about to die by a small teenage girl." She raised the blade over Sidney's chest. Sidney looked up at her, too weak to fight back. After everything she has been through, she was about to die. Then, Sarah wasn't on top of her anymore. She was lying beside her with blood seeping out of her head. Lindsey stood over Sarah, holding one of the halves of wood. She swung the wood down again, hitting Sarah in the face. She did this repeatedly until Sarah's face looked like a squashed orange. Blood poured out onto the ground. Lindsey extended her hand and Sidney took it. They both stared down at the girl who tried to kill both of them. But just like the others, she didn't succeed.

They walked over to the edge of the building and looked down at Vanessa's body. Blood covered the ground and was splattered all over everything close to her body. Sirens grew closer and closer. They walked down to the entrance of the parking garage.

Lindsey smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Sidney asked.

"Finally. A cliché was broken. The bitch didn't die for once."

Sidney couldn't help but laugh. Gale stumbled out from the side. They both jumped and screamed.

"Shut the fuck up and come help me," called Gale in almost a whisper.

Sidney sighed in relief. She still had Gale. They both took one of Gale's arms and they walked to the entrance of the carnival grounds. The police cars stopped in front of the gate and one asked if they were all right.

"Does it fucking look like were alright?" Lindsey asked in sarcasm.

Sidney asked, "How did you all know we were here?"

"Because I called them."

They all turned back to the gate and saw Asher standing there, holding the wound in his side. Lindsey smiled and walked over to him. The paramedics took Gale and put her on a stretcher. Lindsey and Asher hugged.

"Where's Ellie?" asked Asher.

Lindsey looked down at the ground and whispered, "She didn't make it."

Asher didn't say anything else. The paramedics loaded all of them up and took them to the hospital.

The next morning, Sidney looked out the window of the hospital. They would all be in the hospital for a while. Sidney had two stab wounds that needed to be watched. Asher had a stab wound that punctured an artery. They are surprised he is even alive. Lindsey had a gun shot…she was probably going to be the first to leave. Gale…she had a gunshot, three cracked ribs, and a fractured leg and arm. But they were all alive. And that was the only thing that mattered at this point.


End file.
